1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image output system in which an image output device and a host computer are connected through a transmission medium such as a network, etc.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, a Web server is implemented in a copying machine, a printer, a facsimile, and an image output device (or also referred to as an image forming device) including a combination of the above mentioned devices, an HTTP (Hyper Text Transfer Protocol) protocol is used as a communications rule between the image output device and the host computer, and a user can view information such as the state information, the configuration information about the image output device, the status information and the history information about the image output job input into the image output device, etc. in the image output device through the Web browser in the host computer by transmitting the HTML document (document data described in the HTML).
The Web browser for interpreting the HTML document transferred by the HTTP protocol and displaying the contents described in the HTML has been widely implemented in a large number of different types of host computers, and enables various system to be configured regardless of the type of host computer. The HTTP protocol is a one-to-many multi-client protocol, and provides an opportunity in which a plurality of users can simultaneously interact with a device.
On the other hand, it is well known that the image output device includes division management means for discriminating a division code and a user code stored in a card using the function of a card reader device, allowing a user to operate the image output device, outputting an image, and storing the number of output images as associated with the discriminated division code and the user code, thereby managing the use of the image output device and the number of output images using a card for each division or user.
If division management means through local user interface for a card, an operation panel, etc. is applied in the remote operation of using a remote user interface (remote UI) such as an HTTP protocol, a Web browser, etc., then there can be the possibility that an operator who operates a local user interface (local UI) and an operator who performs a remote operation using a remote user interface belong to different divisions, thereby causing a loophole in management. Furthermore, when an operator is performing a remote operation, it is necessary to insert a card by going all the way to the image output device even in the remote operation, thereby causing the problem of losing the convenience in remote operation.
In addition, with the image processing device including a remote UI and a local UI, if one user interface is operated while the other user interface is being operated, then there can be the problem that each user cannot correctly grasp the information actually set in a copying machine. For example, if an input from the local UI operated by another user is set immediately after transmitting set information from the remote UI, then there is the possibility that the operator of the remote UI is not aware of the information about the setting from the local UI.